


Torture (The Good Kind)

by quiet__tiger



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Ianto has some plans for Jack.





	Torture (The Good Kind)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal Mar. 9th, 2009.

“ _Ianto_ …”

“No, Jack.” Ianto tightened the cock ring around Jack’s cock and balls. “One hour of sexual torture for each person you’ve snogged while on duty since you’ve been shagging me.”

That was… Well, hopefully more people than Ianto actually knew about. Jack eyed the bag of toys Ianto had just dumped on the mattress next to him. “You’re going to kill me.”

The Welshman’s eyes narrowed. “And each time you die, I’ll add another hour.”

“ _Ianto!_ ” Jack could only grunt at Ianto’s smirk, and moan once Ianto started teasing his already-sensitized body. It was going to be a long afternoon, but certainly an interesting one. So long as Ianto let him come at the end…


End file.
